Kosong (Empty)
by haechanmoksori
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita pendek tentang si Tsundere dan si Mesum. ChanBaek/BaekYeol. YAOI. Boys Love. BoyxBoy. Enjoy!


TING

Baekhyun membuka kunci hanphone nya ketika ia mendengar notifikasi aplikasi chatting yang mereka sebut _BBM (Blackberry Messenger)._ Segera setelah kunci handphone nya terbuka, terlihat disana ternyata kekasih mesum nya lah yang mengirim chat pada nya ditengah malam seperti ini.

 ** _realpcy: Sayang?_**

 ** _byun baekhyunee: Ya Chanyeol?_**

 ** _realpcy: Aku merindukanmu :"_**

 ** _byun baekhyunee: Aku juga merindukanmu, sangat :'3_**

Saat ini Chanyeol-kekasih mesum Baekhyun- sedang berada di Cheongju menjenguk neneknya yang sedang sakit. Tidak peduli lagi dengan balasan kekasihnya, Baekhyun beralih fokus memperhatikan profil _BBM_ kekasih mesumnya itu. _Display picture_ Chanyeol yang biasanya dihiasi foto-foto selfie sok ganteng bersama dirinya kini terlihat kosong, sepi, blank.

"Anak ini kenapa?" monolog Baekhyun yang terlihat mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berpikir,mungkin saja kekasih sok ganteng nya itu sedang berada dalam mood yang kurang baik. Mungkin karena tadi pagi ia terjebak macet saat perjalanannya ke Cheongju? Mengingat Chanyeol adalah orang yang tidak sabaran-seperti ketika mereka sedang bercinta, kekasih mesumnya itu biasanya langsung memasukkan _lightsaber_ nya tanpa pemanasan. Uhh, itu terasa amat menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun- oke, lupakan pemikiran absurd Baekhyun tadi.

Tak lama denting notifikasi _BBM_ terdengar kembali di telinga pemuda berparas cantik itu.

 ** _realpcy: Kenapa tidak tidur? Kamu merindukan lightsaber ku ya? :D_**

 ** _byun baekhyunee: Dalam mimpi mu, mesum -_-_**

 ** _byun baekhyunee: Omong-omong, kenapa display picture mu kosong Park?_**

 ** _realpcy: Galak sekali si manis ini :"_**

 ** _realpcy: Hehe, seperti itulah suasana hatiku saat ini. Hatiku kosong jika tidak ada kamu Baekhyunee :'_**

 ** _byun baekhyunee: Penggombal mesum sialan -_- aku pergi!_**

Baekhyun yang malu dengan gombalan murahan si Park itu segera membuat _personal message_ ' _off_ ' lalu menonaktifkan handphone nya.

 **Begitulah sikap si Tsundere Byun Baekhyun jika digombali si Mesum Park Chanyeol.**

Epilog

TOK TOK

Baekhyun yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya selepas bangun tidur tadi merutuki orang yang pagi-pagi buta mengetuki pintu apartemen nya dengan tidak sabaran membuat minggu pagi indahnya terganggu.

'Tidak ada kerjaan sekali, sialan'

Saat si pemuda manis itu membukakan pintu untuk si 'tamu tidak ada kerjaan' seketika teriakan berbunyi 'Baekhyunee!' milik si mesum Park Chanyeol menggema di seluruh koridor lantai 27-lantai dimana apartemen Baekhyun berada- membuat beberapa penghuni apartemen sebelahnya terganggu. Tidak ingin kena _damprat_ tetangga, Baekhyun dengan terburu-buru menarik Chanyeol masuk ke apartemen nya.

"Sialan kamu Park, ada apa datang pagi-pagi begini?!" yang ditanya-sekaligus dibentak- hanya diam tersenyum idiot,"Dan bukankah seharusnya kamu berada di Cheongju?!" lanjut si pembentak yang terdengar sangat kesal sampai tidak sadar bahwa bentakannya bahkan lebih mengganggu penghuni di lantai 27 itu.

Masih tersenyum idiot,"Aku terlalu merindukanmu sampai rela kebut-kebutan ditengah malam dari Cheongju sampai Seoul sayang, memangnya kamu tidak merindukanku?" dilanjutkan dengan wajah memelas yang sungguh membuat Baekhyun ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya saat ini juga.

"Aku merindukanmu, tapi berpikirlah sedikit Park! Untung tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padamu, coba kalau iya? Aku tidak akan melihat senyuman idiotmu itu sekarang" air mata berkumpul di sudut mata Baekhyun saat ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan lirih. Bagaimana tidak khawatir? Walaupun sudah malam tapi tetap saja Chanyeol idiot itu harus tetap berhati-hati saat mengendarai mobilnya. Baekhyun rasanya sudah lelah dengan ke-idiot-an kekasihnya itu.

#PrayForBaekhyun

#StayStrongBaekhyun

#BaekhyunKuatKan?^^

#BaekhyunKuatKok^^

#1000KoinUntukBaekhyun

#1000KondomUntukChanyeol

#Eh?!

#Plak!

#Lupakan.

"Sudah jangan menangis Baekhyunee, lebih baik kita ke kamar" Chanyeol berbisik seksi di telinga kekasih manisnya.

"Aku merindukanmu dan lubangmu" Bukannya menenangkan Baekhyun yang akan menangis, si Park mesum itu malah menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamarnya membuat air mata yang tadinya berada di sudut mata Baekhyun kini telah kembali ke dalam kelenjar air matanya.

"Yah, Park Chanyeol mesum sialan! Turunkan aku!"

 ** _Kkeut!_**

A/N: Gue gak tau mau ngomong apalagi, yang jelas ini ff pertama gue. Terinspirasi dari gombalan kapel gue di rp. _Pcyye_ love you muah :*

Gue gak tau ini ff bagus ato ngga,yang udah baca kasi review please dan maaf kalo ada typo ini gue ngetiknya cuma dua jam kurang, maklumin yha :*

Love'y all :*

Salam ketjup, _bekiyut._


End file.
